In data storage server configurations, it is sometimes desirable to assemble multiple racks together for efficient storage of media, such as optical discs. It is also desirable to load and retrieve storage media from a multi-rack assembly with a single disc transport system or disc transport robot. Typically, a disc transport robot travels along a gear track by engaging the gear track teeth with a pinion gear to drive the disc transport robot back and forth along the gear track. The disc transport system can travel between multiple racks along the gear track. Traditionally, gear tracks are either a single long piece of gear track or multiple segments that are fastened together. These traditional gear track arrangements make transport, assembly, and maintenance of the gear track cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for a gear track that is easier to assemble and maintain across multiple racks.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments.